


【闻嘉】在银河路

by yuqijinian



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqijinian/pseuds/yuqijinian
Summary: 闻←嘉现背/9.23衍生理性炮友注意《水星记》





	【闻嘉】在银河路

/穿过时间的缝隙 它依然真实地/

潇闻。

他在破碎里抽搐，房间黑着，星球灯在床头柜上无声旋转，快感模糊所有距离。  
翟潇闻说唔，压过来细细碎碎地吻过嘴角，后腰外力下悬空，一下被折到痛——他没法呼吸，也几乎没法好好接吻，两下之后有手掌垫进腰后把整个人又往上托。或许炽热的吐息盘旋成原始的星屑，凝聚成最初的半固体，他眯起眼睛，天花板上的银河流向不可计之远，闪烁星点最后都模糊成温柔璀璨牛奶般流淌的一片。他在剧烈的戳刺里哑着嗓子哼出声音，身上人笑声闷在胸膛里，俯下来粗重呼吸带着热气：  
怎么。

剧烈高潮里人无限逼近死亡，有瞬间他感到所有意识的离体，虚无漆黑的宇宙里他悬浮在此，上下不着地。遥远的恒星在尽头闪烁安宁明亮的白光，像一段星际旅程的目的地。  
而他失去了飞船，只不过赤裸地悬浮在宇宙里。

翟潇闻说你轻点。轻点。不要绞那么紧我动不了。焉栩嘉虚脱地从宇宙中滑进白羽绒被里，每块肌肉上都覆着层滚热的虚汗，随着意识的回笼慢慢凉下来——黑暗里翟潇闻拿手心去贴他湿漉漉的颤抖上臂，拿出撸水泥的手法。  
…你在干嘛。  
……也要让你舒服嘛。  
翟潇闻都没有克制自己的不淡定，他喘得很厉害，一句话被炽热喘息截成若干段。人造银河朦胧光幕像纱一样，勉强够看清对方的轮廓，表情多靠臆测，除非实在贴到过近。  
但眼睛是背光的黑曜，不可勘透的矿石，不被探测的秘密。睫毛扫到了脸上，焉栩嘉眯起眼睛去找对方的嘴唇，拿腿弯去勾住腰窝。不应期的本能无法自制，湿黏的宽大掌心和冷掉的汗水是无效安慰。断续的吻里他尝试放松身体，还是因体内横亘的物体漏出呻吟。  
你都突然就射成这样。身上人熟练地咬他下唇，熟练地甩锅一般撒娇，熟练地往他痉挛的腰侧敏感带摸：怎么今天那么快？我太厉害了？  
翟潇闻的眼睫毛又从他眼睛上面扫过去。他不得不闭上眼，星河的残迹还留在视网膜上。刚刚应该是喊了——他喉咙哑得发痒。对方的猫唇蹭过他脸颊，焉栩嘉清清嗓子才勉强发出声音：太久没做了呗。你第一次不也很快。  
翟潇闻嗤笑了声，他胳膊撑在焉栩嘉脸侧：你技术好咯。  
到底我也没像你这样。翟潇闻跟着拿手指去卷他鬓发，指尖若有似无地在人脸颊上画圈圈：也没像你射成这样。  
……  
焉栩嘉拍蚊子一样虚无地拍开他，翟潇闻喘了两口气，终于按耐不住把脸埋进他脖子里：缓过来没？

分别不久，见面不难。物理上的分隔不过是个短暂的假期，隔开距离的是忙碌日程，忙碌到每夜十一点瘫在保姆车上被漆黑锃亮的suv通过夜色运载，栽倒在房间床上涌不起一点点别的心思。  
一个多月时间，二十啷当岁的旺盛火力。翟潇闻交代得轻轻松松。他当时坐在床上两手后撑发出近似于喟叹的声音，牛仔裤只开了拉链。焉栩嘉半蹲在他张开的两腿之间抬起眼睛，风衣铺在地上，半个扇形。翟潇闻几乎要紧闭着眼拿手去扶他肩膀，眼睫颤抖如蝶翼。他又在叹气。  
“嘉嘉……”  
焉栩嘉喉头反射性地滚动了一下，咽下去一半。翟潇闻在往后仰，喉结线条很漂亮，睫毛是颤抖的。于是他站起来用手背擦嘴角，把剩下一半咽下去：我去洗澡？  
翟潇闻还在高潮余韵里，摸索着伸手拉他，抓住的是小臂：好。  
威斯汀的豪标。昂贵。高端。私密。还有点小情趣，比如星空投影。翟潇闻下午还在高铁上就给他发了微信。焉栩嘉白天跟夏之光他们出去玩，没第一时间看到，进了宿舍门转头又打车出来。他压低帽檐拉高口罩，只露出过长刘海下一双眼睛，兜里揣着身份证，直到前台才拉下点口罩做登记，笑容甜美的前台神色分毫未松动，双手将硬质卡片递还。

翟潇闻微信跟他说行李先放宿舍才来的。他从青岛回来高铁四小时，穿过半个北京先把行李安置在别墅，又折出来先开房等人，舟车劳顿差点又等睡着，焉栩嘉进房门时翟潇闻靠在床头对着手机，房间里就打亮了盏朦胧暖黄的大灯——哦还有床头灯，更亮一点，光圈也更聚拢一点，拢下来投在那张脸上，光影分明。他只是在回微信，垂着眼睛，打字，偶尔勾起轻微的笑，然后退出界面，往下划，点开一段新的对话，上拉扫一眼前情，手指很快敲到屏幕上，伴随着极轻的按键音。翟潇闻的脸在灯下有种聚精会神的漫不经心，连会心的笑都像潮水，很快从沙滩上褪去，不留一点痕迹。  
焉栩嘉把房卡顺手放到电视桌上，翟潇闻把腿从床上放下坐起来，按键飞快先回完了在聊的天，也不管回复，直接按了锁屏。他把手机屏幕朝下往床头柜上一放，抬眼就伸手去握对方肩膀——几秒之后慢慢滑到对方上臂，又慢慢收紧。焉栩嘉顺从地弯着腰跟他接吻，姿势太别扭，亲着亲着不得不选择直起腰慢慢往下蹲，直到单膝点到地。  
接吻很安静，甚至平静到有点像只是行了个贴面礼。分开之后他们不得不在一片安静中对视——翟潇闻的手机静了音，此刻在桌上一阵阵无声嗡鸣。  
焉栩嘉觉得安静得有点儿尴尬。好像确实没有什么好说的。他在脑海里搜索了两秒往常的流程，赶在翟潇闻习惯性地舔舔嘴唇开始无意义的寒暄之前——他通常管这个叫制造气氛：“呃，要不直接开始吧？”  
翟潇闻到嘴边的晚上好卡了一秒，只做了个不知所谓的嘴型：“……行。”

主唱有把汽水一样的好声音，要哑不哑的时候分外撩拨人心。他骨节分明的手指陷在新晋成年人浅褐色的头发里，焉栩嘉没有空间发出声音，口腔被结结实实地塞满，靠往后仰头才能保持动作。他半蹲在地上，腿彻底麻掉之前理智地选择单膝跪下，一声闷响惹得翟潇闻先皱了皱眉。  
疼不疼啊，没事儿吧。  
他黏着每个字儿说话。焉栩嘉配合地唔了一声，手按到对方胯骨上。他上目线看起来犀利到甚至有攻击性。翟潇闻垂眼搭上视线：嘉哥…唔…别这样看我…  
焉栩嘉不答。喉咙口的东西明显胀得更硬更烫，他没法答，被迫扬脸去勉强保持呼吸，然后抬着眼睛，更深地吞进去。

北京部分地区、可能、还不包括这里。  
刚从高潮里缓过来他开始有余力跟翟潇闻开玩笑。主唱忍到快笑不出来，慢慢重新启动，很小幅度地往里蹭，注意力根本不在说出来的话上：没认出你是好事情吧。  
焉栩嘉没应声，只是摇头笑。里面因高潮而过痉挛的肌群正在慢慢放松下来，翟潇闻浅浅抽了两轮顶了下前列腺，他身体不受控地弹了下，翟潇闻倒吸口冷气，哑着喉咙盲目凑上来亲他：别夹，别夹，嘉哥轻点。  
焉栩嘉哭笑不得，他被一路从下颌舔吻到喉结起了反应，翟潇闻有一下没一下地往里面顶，他被顶得一声声哼，短又低的拟声词，没什么意义：嗯…你这样…很难…嗯放松…  
翟潇闻用犬牙咬他喉结，声音闷着听起来很崩溃：我忍起来很辛苦……嘉哥…一直很辛苦……  
他真的快忍不下去了，腰挺的幅度越来越厉害。焉栩嘉被他连续两下顶在最里面一下子说不出话，只张开嘴，低低哼声直接变成有形呻吟。翟潇闻捞了他腿根，长腿挂在臂弯有点分量，他腰吃力得厉害，但架起来只为了操得更爽——他们的共识，情事上的共识——  
足够投契的床伴。  
焉栩嘉在突然深重的顶撞里煽情地喘了两声，受不了地又开始抽。  
酸涩伴随着冲撞一起冲进胸腔，他被突如其来的情绪一波波填满，没有根源，没有来由。像失重。下坠的不安在心头猛地跳起，而事实上那一刻正在经历一个短暂悬浮——滞空——事实上那是唯一一个未曾下落的瞬间。  
潇——  
慌乱间握向身上人肩膀的手最终一刻猛地转向抓紧了身下床单，骨节凸起来，关节剧烈发白，他竭尽全力地对抗失重感，后知后觉地咬紧了牙关。  
湿热的舌尖正抵着他喉结，茶褐色的头发挠着他鼻子。摇晃的视线越过毛茸茸的头发往上，头顶是星河的分野。  
这不应该。何来失重——  
他们本就悬浮在银色天河之间。

吻是电磁的洋流。宇宙的底色是深黑的天鹅绒。孤独的小飞船跌跌撞撞地被炙热的呼吸裹卷，星系里的恒星在身后爆发出耀眼光斑，太阳风暴顺着宇宙洋流发力，将小小的飞船推向下一朵星云。  
他无意识地绷紧了大腿肌肉，新的星尘气团在下腹剧烈收缩。紧贴的嘴唇在破碎地喊他的名字，滚烫的呼吸是真实的渴求。而有一秒他恍惚字眼自己从喉咙里活生生地跳出来，挨个滚落漂浮在一路的轨迹里：我生日……  
焉栩嘉猛地战栗了一下，过于明亮的一点星光突兀地把他刺醒。  
生日。成年。你的微博——营业。祝福——  
他没有放在心上。他没当回事，确实没有。翟潇闻祝贺过他了，就生日到来的头几个小时。  
他们只是投契的普通朋友，假使抛开摆不上台面的关系。从什么时候，西门少年下了训练万籁俱寂的两点，创造营逼仄的隔间——微信记录里的房间号，搜索记录里酒店地址从青岛星星点点缀向北京。  
理性使人克制，理性使人大胆。面对冲动与本能当然有一千条解决方案，至少他理性地找到了正确的拼图——方法是次要的，结果没有问题，他们都平稳地走到了这里。

什么，翟潇闻没有听清楚。汗水缀在睫毛上刺痛眼睛，他模糊地甩甩头。

没什么…没……你…  
汗水砸碎在他嘴唇上。他闭上眼睛，黑丝绒上的星辰还残留在视界里。  
他从没真的在意过——可那几个字确实又脱口而出。

九月二十三号的凌晨翟潇闻祝过他生日快乐。庆生的人群逐渐散去，团员各自回往住宿的房间，像潮水重新退向四面八方的夜色里。他路过翟潇闻身边，在上下摸索找什么的人突然拉住了他手腕。  
是个很轻巧的拥抱，翟潇闻的手臂从肩膀上面环过来。嘉哥十八岁生日快乐！他很轻快地说，下巴轻轻在焉栩嘉肩上搁了搁，重又退开来。  
焉栩嘉愣了愣，走廊温柔的昏暗里一盏白灯，凝聚的光束打在他们俩双脚之间，落下一个明亮的光斑。  
谢谢。他无奈地笑了笑，也拍拍年上的肩：假期快乐。  
翟潇闻笑嘻嘻说同乐同乐那嘉嘉晚安，又低头去摸兜，碎碎念着什么到底在哪里不会搞丢了吧。  
晚安晚安。  
他拐过最后一个转角，把门刷开。

他们都是界限明确的人。可能就是因为界限明确而投契。  
感情能否在真空中存活或许两说，不过唇齿口鼻已经够拥挤，氧气宝贵，接吻不够，错出口的字眼焉栩嘉没打算留给它任何生长余地。  
翟潇闻说我先去洗澡？  
他完事之后总是很温柔，体贴到能滴水。焉栩嘉吐槽他就是情事里不讲道理折腾得凶，起来怕对方心里不平衡才往回找补。翟潇闻撇撇嘴，把刚摸到的手机扔回床头柜，啪嗒又趴回对方光裸的背上：我当然也想不起来啊——  
假期怎么样？焉栩嘉哑着嗓子打断他。  
翟潇闻从他身上翻下来，柔软大床向下一陷，他们面对面侧躺着，各自枕着自己的手臂。如水辉光合拢于午夜，银河在身遭缓慢地盘旋。  
爽。半晌翟潇闻挑挑眉毛。他头发很乱，伸出的手指轻轻点在对方喉结上：哑了？  
你也差不多。焉栩嘉笑了笑，往上薅了把湿漉漉的额发：那得爽吧，之后就没了——明天还要上课，小心被老师训了。  
翟潇闻跟着笑，他指尖仿佛无意地蜷了蜷：但还是睡你更爽一点。

如果此刻伸出手，说不定能合拢成拥抱的形状。  
太温柔了，又太安静了。灿烂星云是光年以外、触手可及的奇景。他克制着人类抓住美梦的本能，默不作声地把路线一遍一遍校正。

就算头脑够清醒，多半也会在邈邈天河间迷路。  
他们又没有星图。

再一会儿好吗。  
翟潇闻低声说，他垂着眼睛，指关节留恋地蹭着滑动的喉结。那里有一粒星星的影子，藏在下颌线的阴影边缘。

等会儿再开灯。


End file.
